Dark Childhood
by Cichon
Summary: Où suis-je ? Où sont mes parents ? Pourquoi fait-il si noir ici ? J'ai peur, je veux retourner chez moi ! Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et j'aperçois une dizaine d'enfants dans la pièce, beaucoup dorment encore.. Dans quel pétrin sommes-nous tombés... Aidez-moi...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir les ami(e)s !  
Bon j'ai eut l'envie de publier un petit OS , c'est mon premier ! Il faut un début à tout me direz-vous !  
Je publie l'épilogue, dites moi si ça vous plait, je m'en vais de ce pas écrire le bébé ! Il devrait être en forme et publié d'ici lundi peut être même avant si vous êtes sages !  
Allez donnez moi vos impressions sur l'épilogue dans des petits REVIEWS !

* * *

Épilogue : « Où suis-je ? Où sont mes parents ? Pourquoi fait-il si noir ici ? Il me semble apercevoir une petite fille de mon âge, elle doit avoir 11 ans, ou peut être plus. Je peux l'entendre pleurer, elle aussi est perdue. J'ai peur, je veux retourner chez moi ! Mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et je m'aperçois que nous ne sommes pas deux mais peut être une dizaine d'enfants dans cette pièce, beaucoup dorment encore... Dans quel pétrin sommes nous tombés... Aidez-moi... »

* * *

Alors ? Haha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonjour ou bien le bonsoir. Bon j'ai pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu m'enfin bon !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira, cet OS me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !  
On se retrouve en bas !**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla._**  
**

* * *

**Dark Childhood**

_Je m'appelle Bella, Bella Swan. Je viens d'avoir dix ans mais j'en paraît à peine huit physiquement. Je suis toute petite et les garçons de ma classe ont pour habitude de m'appeler « l'allumette » car je suis frêle mais j'ai un caractère de feu. D'ailleurs parlons-en des garçons ! J'ai un amoureux, bon je refuse encore de l'embrasser sur la bouche mais il est à moi et c'est un privilège car c'est le plus beau garçon de toute l'école, Mike Newton. Il est deux fois plus grand que moi et possède des cheveux jaunes ! Non pas blonds, jaunes poussins ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui... Non, l'amour c'est pour les grands comme mon père Charlie aime me le rappeler. Ma mère, quant à elle, refuse de me voir grandir pour que je ne quitte jamais le cocon familial. Je suis très loin de partir mais je sais qu'un jour, je m'en irais, comme ma cousine Candice l'été dernier. Je vis avec mes parents et mon grand frère Jasper, qui à treize ans, dans une minuscule petite ville nommée Forks. Il n'y à pas grand chose à dire sur cette ville, tout le monde connaît tout le monde et c'est une ville verte. Elle est appelée verte grâce à la présence massive de végétation. J'ai comme l'impression de m'égarer dans les présentations... Je suis sur une autre planète. Ce monde-ci est magnifique mais nous sommes seuls.. Tellement seuls... Il n'y a pas une seconde ou la peur de se réveiller n'est pas présente. Voilà pourquoi j'écris ceci, en témoignage de ce que je peux vivre ici.. En espérant que mes écrits puissent être lu par vous, mes chères terriens.. _

_Tout à commencé il y à trois jours, le 27 juillet 2012 :_

Mon nez pique, mes yeux me brûlent, je sors des limbes de mon sommeil... Je crois que je suis malade. En vacances, mon Dieu comme je suis chanceuse ! J'ouvre les yeux mais c'est le noir complet dans ma chambre. Je porte la main à mon visage sentant un liquide couler. Je reconnais instinctivement la chaleur effrayante du sang. De mon sang ! Je saigne du nez, rien de bien méchant mais il faut que je nettoie ça avant de tâcher le lit. J'essaie de sortir du lit mais manque de me casser la figure.

-**Mince !**

Je tâte mes mollets pour comprendre ce qui à bien put me maintenir sur le lit et sens au toucher, un métal froid qui entoure ma jambe. Je commence à paniquer, je vois trouble et la pièce est très sombre. Où suis-je ? Où sont mes parents ? Pourquoi fait-il si noir ici ? Il me semble entendre une petite fille de mon âge, elle doit avoir 11 ans, ou peut être plus, difficile de savoir. Je peux l'entendre pleurer, elle aussi semble perdue.

-**Heyy ! Dis tu m'entend ?! Où on est ?**

Les pleures de la petite fille s'arrêtent et elle part dans un rire machiavélique qui me glace le sang. J'ai peur, je veux rentrer chez moi. Cette fille ne me répond même pas et semble partie pour rire durant des heures.. Pauvre folle !  
Peu à peu, mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et je peux distinguer la largeur et la profondeur de cette pièce. La taille de la pièce me fait penser à celle de ma cantine. Profonde mais étroite. Je distingue une dizaine de lits comme le miens où des personnes dorment encore. Moi je ne dors plus et apparemment je suis la première éveillée après la folle dingue. Dans quel pétrin suis-je encore tombée... ? Je porte la poisse. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan et je vous jure que je porte le monde sur mes épaules en cet instant. J'ai l'habitude de vivre des choses surprenantes. Après tout, dès que quelque chose traîne, vous pouvez être sûr que je serais là pour ramasser les pots cassés. Pitié.. Aidez-moi... J'entends du bruit, comme une clé dans un verrou, je me cache alors instinctivement sous la couette. Des pas s'approche de mon lit et je sens une pression sur la couverture. Quelqu'un est assis à mes pieds. Il va me tuer, je tremble.

**-Chuuuut... N'est pas peur petite, je ne compte pas te faire de mal. Je suis Carlisle Cullen.**

Je n'ose pas bouger, sa voix peut paraître rassurante mais je suis tout de même enchaînée à un lit qui n'est pas le mien. Je ne suis pas folle.

-**D'accord je comprend.. Je sais que tu ne dors pas alors je vais t'expliquer le but de ta présence ici. Donc comme je le disais, je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen et je suis un scientifique. Je t'ai emmené sur ma planète car comme les autres enfants, je t'ai choisi pour m'aider à remplir une mission. J'ai découvert au courant de l'année, cette planète qui s'apparente à la Terre par son apport en oxygène.. Ce qui te permet de respirer. J'ai gardé cette découverte pour moi car j'avais depuis des années l'envie de redémarrer à zéro. Ma famille étant la seule au courant m'a aidé à faire de ce monde, une perfection. Mais ! Il ne me manquait plus qu'une chose... Un peuple. J'ai donc choisit des enfants et adolescents parfaits pour faire de ce monde ce qu'il aurait dut être dès le commencement... Un paradis.**

Cet homme n'est pas seul dans son crâne. C'est Disney-land dans sa tête.. Je n'avais plus peur, non, j'étais exaspérée. Je retirais la couverture de ma tête et m'assis sur le lit, fixant comme je le pouvais, l'homme qui me faisait face.

**-Monsieur Cullen... Je.. Je suis pas celle que vous voulez. Je veux rentrer voir ma famille.. Mon paradis à moi, il est là bas...**

L'homme qui me surplombait devait avoir la cinquantaine et possédait des yeux bleus océan. Il semblait plutôt gentil malgré le fait que cet abruti m'ait enfermé comme un animal. Il me sourit et passa une main dans mes cheveux pour les mettre derrière mon oreille.

**-Ma petite Bella, si courageuse.. Si... Adulte déjà.  
Tu es l'une de mes préférées sur cette planète. Pour rien au monde tu ne retournera là-bas... Mais tu verra, tu te fera à ce monde. Tu es forte Isabella, plus forte encore que tout ces idiots vivants sur Terre. Tu aura une vie heureuse ici. Je t'en fais la promesse.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon front et je ne put que rompre le contact en me collant encore plus a la tête de lit. Carlisle Cullen chercha quelque chose dans sa poche puis s'approcha de ma cheville. Un petit « clic » se fit entendre lorsqu'il me libéra. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, emplis d'une curiosité et d'une méfiance totale.

**-Allez suis moi ! Je vais te faire visiter.**

Je sautais sur mes pieds et réajustais mon pyjama Porcinet. Mes pantoufles roses et leurs oreilles de lapin m'attendaient au pied du lit. Je les enfilaient automatiquement, comme un geste de réconfort face à ce lieu sinistre. Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me guida à travers la pièce. Je pouvais sentir le regard des autres enfants dans mon dos qui devaient s'être réveillés quand Carlisle était rentré. Le scientifique ouvrit une porte et je fut presque aveuglée par la lumière qui s'en dégagea. Ma visibilité s'accommodait peu à peu avec la clarté du lieu. Nous étions dans un jardin. Des arbres fruitiers surplombaient ce lieu et il y résidait une odeur de soleil. Le sol n'était que fleurs et herbes frivoles. En effet, physiquement... On pouvait comparer ce lieu au Paradis. Carlisle me fit un regard qui devait se vouloir rassurant et me poussa vers cette immense parcelle de bonheur. Les herbes hautes se frottaient contre mes mollets, le soleil frappé doucement sur ma peau, j'entendais les criquets chanter près de moi comme pour me souhaiter la bienvenue... Mon Dieu... J'étais si bien. Un papillon se posa sur mon épaule, il était d'une couleur splendide qui partait d'un rose pour arriver à un mauve. Je voulais le toucher mais au contact de ma main, il s'envola. La main de Carlisle se posa sur mon épaule.

**-Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense Bella ? **

**-Vous aviez raison... Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu un lieu aussi paisible. Pas de route, pas de pollution, pas de déchets, pas de bruit. Tout simplement le silence.**

**-Et c'est ici chez toi.**

Il m'offrait tout ce dont une personne normalement constituée révérait d'avoir. Un monde parfait, sans violence, sans haine. Et de la haine, j'en ai connu. Mon père, Charlie, le gentil père de famille policier de Forks, cet homme qui aime la pèche et sa famille.. Battait sa femme qui est en l'occurrence ma mère. Au début, c'était occasionnel, ma mère prenait une gifle lorsqu'elle faisait une chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Puis c'est devenu fréquent, après avoir bu ses quelques verres habituels de whisky, monsieur avait la main légère. Ma mère ne voulant pas me séparer de mon père, se laissait faire. Comprenez bien que trouver un monde comme celui ci, ou rien de tout ça n'est possible, ou il n'existe que vous et la nature... Ça apaise beaucoup.

**-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan.**

Une femme tenait le bras de monsieur Cullen et portait un regard maternel sur moi, elle possédait un sourire type colgate et une chevelure de rêve. Ses yeux gris contrastés fortement avec la blancheur de sa peau.

**-Je suis Esmée Cullen, la femme de Carlisle. Si vous avez des questions mademoiselle, surtout n'hésitez pas.**

Cette femme me paraissait assez sévère avec son air solennel et sa manière de me vouvoyer. Elle me prit la main et m'emmena à travers ce jardin de la taille d'un champs. Nous sommes arrivés dans une petite clairière ou des milliers de fleurs violettes entourés une dizaine de personnes de mon âge. Ils étaient assis en cercle autour d'une femme blonde platine. Il restait une place entre une fille qui pleurait (je pense même que cette fille est la folle qui hurlait précédemment) et un garçon aux cheveux cuivrés. Je m'assis en tailleur sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

**-Bienvenue Bella, je suis contente que tu sois parmi nous. Bon, pour aujourd'hui, nous allons faire des groupes de deux personnes et vous devrez passer la journée ensemble. Vous vous mettrez avec votre voisin de gauche et vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à ce soir. **

Je jetais un œil au garçon avec qui j'allais devoir passer la journée. Génial. Il me regardait avec un sourire aguicheur., et j'avais envie de lui faire avaler ses dents. Oui, il était mignon, mais il devait bien avoir 13 ans. Beaucoup trop vieux pour moi. Il se leva et me tendit la main pour m'aider. Je me levais sans son aide et lui lançais un regard mauvais. Ce garçon ne me rassurait pas plus que ça.

**-Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, je suis le fils de Carlisle. ****Bon... Que veux tu faire Bella ?**

**-Rentrer chez moi ?**

Il soupira et prit ma main dans la sienne avant de m'emmener un peu plus loin. Il me lâcha et me fit face, ne quittant pas ce fameux sourire colgate. Ce garçon est excessivement énervant.

**-Ok, tu n'es pas très heureuse d'être ici mais il va falloir t'y faire. Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose de positif ? Quelque chose de vraiment... Exceptionnel ?**

**-Non.**

**-Je vois... Alors regarde, simplement**.

Il ferma les yeux et fit craquer ses doigts avant de les mettre en coupe devant lui. Mais que faisait il bon sang. Je sursautai quand un bouquet de roses rouges apparut au creux de ses mains. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire... ? Il me tendit le bouquet de fleur, me faisant un clin d'œil.

**-Euh... Tu m'explique s'il te plaît.**

**-Tiens, alors maintenant tu t'intéresse... Bon alors, disons que cette planète peut réaliser tout tes désirs matérielles. Il suffit que tu ferme les yeux et que tu pense très fort à l'objet que tu voudrais dans tes mains pour qu'il devienne réel. C'est génial pas vrai ? Vas y essaye !**

J'étais assez intriguée par cette révélation et j'étais surtout très curieuse. Je fermais alors les yeux très fort et pensais à mon doudou qui devait encore être chez moi et en ouvrant les yeux, je découvris qu'effectivement il était dans mes mains. Il n'avait pas la même odeur mais il semblait identique. Doudou de substitution bonjour. Je souriais, contente d'avoir au moins quelque chose auquel me rattacher. Je n'avais pas entendue Edward s'asseoir à mes côtés et il me prit contre lui alors que les larmes perlaient sur mes joues. Ce monde était beau mais je voulais rentrer. Retrouver mon amie Angela...

**-Je sais ce que tu ressens Bella... Je te promets que ça passera d'accord ?**

Je ne répondit pas, sa main caressait mes cheveux et je m'assoupis, mon doudou serré contre moi. Quand je me réveillais, nous n'avions pas bougé si bien que si le ciel n'avait pas était sombre, j'aurais cru avoir dormi à peine dix petites minutes. Sentant que je m'étais réveillée, Edward passa son visage devant le miens dans un sourire.

**-Alors marmotte, tu veux manger quoi, je t'invite au restaurant ce soir et je te cuisine ce que tu veux.**

Je rigolais un peu face à l'humour de ce jeune homme. Il n'était pas si idiot, je suppose qu'il voulait simplement m'aider. C'est quand je vis une table avec des assiettes et des petites bougies en forme de fleur que je compris qu'il ne rigolais pas.

**-Qu'est ce que tu aime manger ?**

**-Mh... des pâtes bolo** !

Je l'applaudis quand nos assiettes furent remplient de pâtes. Nous mangeâmes en silence, admirant les étoiles dans le ciel quand une petite voix nous interpella.

**-Comment pouvez vous paraître aussi heureux ? Bordel mais réveillez vous, on est pas en ****colonie de vacances ! Edward je te trouve mesquin d'essayer de faire sourire Isabella alors que nous somme perdus. Toi comme moi, nous savons très bien pourquoi nous sommes ici et si tu veux être aimable avec cette fille, tu ferais mieux de lui expliquer. Elle n'a plus quatre ans, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ton père lui a sortie la vieille explication du « je suis un scientifique et blablabla » C'est de l'hypocrisie. Bella est intelligente et elle à le droit de savoir.**

**-Alice... Pas maintenant... Laisse lui du temps d'accord ?**

La petite brune hystérique et Edward se toisaient d'un air entendu. Elle se retourna sans un mot et rejoignit le dortoir sans un mot. Nous l'avions suivit et nous avions retrouvés nos lits. Je n'avais pas reparlé de cette discussion à Edward qui ne me quittait pas d'une semelle depuis deux jours. J'étais heureuse ici. J'avais beaucoup d'amis, y compris Alice qui avait daigné me faire quelque sourire. Elle était même devenue ma meilleure amie sur cette planète avec Edward. Elle me faisait défiler avec des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements et ça semblait lui redonner un peu le moral. Je voyais bien qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose mais quand j'insistai pour savoir, ils changeaient de sujet. C'est ce fameux dimanche que je compris... Il faisait toujours beau dans ce lieu magique et je m'étais installée sur un transat inventé par mes soins accompagnée de mon doudou. J'entendis à peine Edward s'installer à mes côtés.

**-Bella, c'est le moment... Suis moi s'il te plaît. **

Edward avait les larmes aux yeux et il m'embrassa le front avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes et de fermer les yeux. Je les fermais à mon tour, lui faisant totalement confiance.

Quand j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, nous nous trouvions dans une église et Edward ne lâchait pas mes mains. L'église était pleine et je reconnu quelques personnes mais je ne me rappelais plus où je les avaient croisés. Edward me fit avancer et nous nous asseyons aux côtés de... Ma mère ?!

**-MAMANNNN ! **

Je voulais la toucher mais ma mains passa au travers de son corps. Edward me fit m'asseoir, je ne comprenais rien. Mon père était là aussi et ils pleuraient tout les deux. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe bon sang... Je regardais autour de moi et je croisais le regard emplis de larme de mon frère Jasper. Je hurlais son prénom mais c'est comme si je n'existais pas. Je regardais ma mère se lever et se placer au parloir le regard vide et les larmes inondant sa jolie peau. Entendre sa voix me fit du baume au cœur.

**-Pour tes funérailles, nous voulons tous ensemble, ta famille ainsi que tes amis te dire au revoir et adieu, à Dieu. La mort t'a apporté pour ton dernier grand voyage. Notre peine est immense. Le décès d'un être proche est une vraie douleur au cœur et à l'âme. Mais nous voulons t'offrir de joyeuses funérailles. Ta mort, ton enterrement ne sont pas une fin de vie… Non, ton départ est le début d'une nouvelle vie dans un autre monde… Un monde fait d'amour et de bonheur… Certains l'appellent le paradis. Comment lire ce discours d'enterrement, ce discours écrit pour un être proche sans que des larmes d'amour et de peine nous montent aux yeux ? Comment lire ce texte d'amour pour un être cher décédé et pourtant tellement vivant dans nos cœur et dans nos souvenirs. Tu étais pour nous un modèle de vie… Un exemple à suivre. Ta mort est pour nous une leçon de vie. Toutes tes amies et tous tes amis sont là pour toi. Ils nous présentent leurs sincères condoléances...La tristesse de ta famille témoigne que tu étais la meilleure personne qui puisse exister… Ils te disent mon enfant, nous t'aimons, ma petite nous te t'oublierons jamais. A l'heure de ta mort, il nous reste des milliers de souvenirs de toi pour alimenter chacun de nos jours de vie… jusqu'au jour de notre mort. Je me souviens encore de tes premiers pas dans ce monde, de tes yeux chocolats me cherchant toujours... Ma petite fille, mon bébé... Repose en paix… La vie ne dure qu'un instant… L'amour que nous te portons est éternel. Nous ne t'oublierons pas…. Je t'aimerai toujours, mon enfant, le fruit de mes entrailles, mon amour de Bella...**

Je restais la, effondrée par le chagrin. Ma mère avait rejoint les bras de mon père et je fermais les yeux, je voulais me réveiller. Je devais faire un cauchemar. En ouvrant les yeux à nouveau, j'étais sur notre paradis, Edward me serrait dans ses bras alors que je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. J'avais compris le message, celui qu'Alice avait essayé de me faire passer... Je venais juste de comprendre que j'étais morte.

* * *

**Alors ? Bon il est assez court mais moi j'aime bien l'idée. Donnez moi votre avis !  
**Merci de m'avoir suivie, Cichon.


End file.
